


Зимние апельсины

by Kyooka



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Diseases, Gen, Humor, Mini, Ratings: PG, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Болеть лучше в компании</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зимние апельсины

Апельсин был слишком оранжевым. Гинтама скептически смотрел на него полуоткрыв глаз, словно надеялся, что инородный фрукт исчезнет.

— И все же, почему апельсин?

— Новый год скоро, — пояснил Блич, выпуская изо рта струйку густого дыма и щурясь довольно, словно большой кот.

— На Новый год мандарины едят.

— А у меня будет апельсин.

Взгляд Гинтамы стал еще более скептическим. Он подумал о том, что если уж Бличу хотелось оригинальности, то можно было бы вообще миску клубники принести, у него ГГ как раз располагает к подобной оказии. Следующей вялой мыслью было, что однохерственно, чем заедать сакэ — клубникой или апельсином, все равно и то и другое не слишком хорошо идет в качестве закуски.

— Лучше бы ты майонеза принес, — буркнул Гинтама, и перевернулся на другой бок, сильней накрываясь полой котацу. От печки под одеялом было жарко, от ног Блича, разлегшегося рядом — тесно.

— Апельсины в майонезе, — задумчиво пробормотал Блич, вертя в руках раскуренную трубку, — А неплохое сочетание. Хорошо пойдет в книгу "Нескучная кулинария" от Орихиме-чан. Добавить туда твое клубничное парфе, рамена и запечь в духовке на медленном огне.

— Спасибо за ночные кошмары. Мне теперь точно присниться несварение желудка.

Гинтама окончательно забрался под котацу. Сакэ закончилось часа два назад, то есть, спустя два часа после прихода Блича. Идти за второй порцией никто не захотел. Причина была веской: когда они открыли входную дверь, то их чуть с ног не сбило снежной лавиной. Ну, по крайней мереГинтаме так показалось. Осмотрев снежные завалы и непрекращающуюся метель, спросив как Блич вообще смог добраться до него в такую погоду, чуть не превратившись в снеговика за время стояния у раскрытой двери, Гинтам пару раз чихнул и объявил, что никуда не пойдет. Облепленный снегом и похожий на заблудившегося ёкая, Блич солидарно кивнул и пошел растапливать котацу. Проблема была в том, что Гинтама не помнил, чтобы у него было котацу.

— И все же, почему апельсин? — спросил Гинтама наверное в сотый раз, считая выстроившиеся у стены пустые кувшинчики и глиняные бутыли из-под сакэ.

— Потому что больным носят апельсины. Чтобы поправлялись, — Блич набивал в трубку новую порцию канона. Запах был легким и веселым. Видимо глава из каких-то первых томов.

— Сакэ тоже для больных носят?

— Конечно, чтобы продезинфицировать организм. А то, мало ли какие в тебе бактерии живут.

Гинтама тихо фыркнул в ответ. То, что после того, как ударили первые холода, он сразу простыл, не знал почти никто из фандомов. К тому, что он лежит целыми днями на диване, на что-то жалуется, ворчит, молчит или вообще спит, привыкли все. И желание перебраться на дачу, типа на каникулы, подальше от шумной общаги, тоже никого не удивило. Зато, удивился сам Гинтама, когда на четвертый день страданий под ватными одеялами с больным горлом и бесконечным кашлем, к нему явился Блич. С лекарствами. И апельсинами. И с несколькими коробками тщательно упакованногосакэ. А в результате застрял у него еще на четыре дня из-за разыгравшейся метели.

Гинтама поморщился и потер неприятно саднящее горло, почти положив ноги на печку.

— Все-таки, ты идиот, — выдохнул дым Блич, и отложив трубку в одно движение перекатился под бок.

— Я не занимаюсь самолечением, хотя бы, — Гинтама только поморщился, когда шершавая ладонь подняла челку. Блич наклонился, прижавшись лбом ко лбу и досадливо цокнул.

— У тебя температура, остолоп.

— Просто твое лекарство нифига не помогает, — оттолкнувшись, Гинтама недовольно сморщился — от Блича слишком крепко пахло каноном, от чего голова начинала кружиться, и появлялись странные мысли. Типа, сколько времени Хитсугайе нужно удерживать Банкай, чтобы вызвать ядерную зиму на планете. Или, сколько миллиметров осадков выпадет за одни час активации Хьеринмару, если мелкий тайчо зол, а перед ним стоял Айзен и Укитаке. Айзен с мертвой Хинамори на плече, а Укитаке с мешком конфет. И как эти цифры можно применить для отражения атаки на Эдо третьей космической эскадрильи инопланетных сил? Гинтама аж головой потряс и пнул Блича под котацу.

— Не дыши на меня, и так бред всякий в голову лезет.

— Почему ты не хочешь сходить к Хаусу? — Блич отодвинулся, но трубку не отложил, наоборот — протянул ее Гинтаме. Тот закатил глаза, но трубку взял.

— Потому что, он не сможет это вылечить. Горячка у меня. В анимэ повторы, новых серий пока нет.

— И тебя это волнует? — Блич задал вопрос таким нехорошим тоном, что у Гинтамы мороз прошел по коже. Впрочем, он тут же решил, что это просто озноб, от температуры.

— Нет конечно. Если бы волновало, я бы давно уже был у Хауса, слушал про волчанку или что там?

— М-да.

Озноб проходить не желал. Гинтама несколько раз передернул плечами, растирая плечи и попытался забраться подкотацу полностью, чтобы подобраться к печке. Но был выловлен и прижат к боку. Горячему, не хуже печки. Гинтама мрачно посмотрел на Блича из-под челки, никак не прокомментировав такое поползновение на личное пространство. Но тот только зевал.

Трубка лежала в стороне, позабытая.

— Кажется, я от тебя заразился, — наконец выдал Блич, сонно смаргивая.

— Чем? — не понял Гинтама, — У тебя же анимэ кончилось.

Блич поморщился.

— Знаю, но мне похуй.

— Правда что ли?

— Похуй.

— Отлично, — буркнул Гинтама. Трясти его почти перестало. Запах чужого канона все еще кружил голову традиционным духом Джампа, вызывая ностальгию. Голова, и без того тяжелая, казалось, стала совсем чугунной.

— Спи, — приказал Блич, тоже устраивая голову на согнутой в локоть руке. — Когда болеешь, это помогает.

— Ну да, как сакэ, — обнявшая поперек тела рука крепко прижимала к горячему животу.

— И апельсины, — добавил Блич.

Гинтама закрыл глаза. Работающее на полную котацу пылало жаром, согревая. Говорить не хотелось вообще. Шевелиться тоже. Поэтому, Гинтама просто решил не думать ни о чем и последовать совету.

— Спасибо, — буркнул он в подушку, надеясь, что впоследствии ему все спишется на счет высокой температуры и неадеквата. По затылку прошлись чужие пальцы, взлохматив и без того растрепанные волосы.

— Не за что, идиот. Для этого и нужны друзья.


End file.
